Shut Up and Screw Me
by theivydaggers
Summary: This is an edited and re uploaded smut chapter from one of my fanfictions that I stopped writing. Dan wants to try something different in bed with Phil, and Phil is definitely not complaining. In face, all he wants is for Dan to shut up and just screw him. Established relationship, warnings inside...I think.


**Warning: Sex, bondage and descriptive male on male sexy times. Yep**

**Phil's POV:**

Dan was planning something.

I knew it, the whole time we were driving back home.

He had his little smirk on his face, that little 'I know something you don't' smirk. He was planning something good.

I'd be lying if I said I was not curious.

"What are you smirking about Dan?" I question, not being able to stop myself asking. He chuckles and shakes his head, speaking to me in a mischievous tone of voice.

"You'll have to wait till we get home."

"Why can't I know now?"

"Because Phil, I like you're surprised face. Reminds me of another face you make." I gasp and he throws his head back and laughs.

"Dan! Such crude humor, tut tut tut." I say; a joking tone in my voice. He chuckles and throws me a wink in the mirror, staring at it instead of me so I could see.

"You love it."

* * *

As soon as we entered our house Dan kicked into action. He smirked at me and kissed my lips roughly, his teeth digging into my lower lip. I moaned as he pushed me against the door, his body against my own and his hands on either side of my head. He eased his tongue into my mouth, fighting against my own as he gained dominance. The kissing was pornographic,, all tongues and teeth and swallowed moans. It quickly grew more heated, more passionate, and more…needy.

I clawed at his clothes, my fingers digging into the material and scratching his skin, making him hiss. He pulls off me for a minute and rips off his shirt, flinging it carelessly into the lounge somewhere.

God I love this man

"My room." He whispers in my ear, biting me aggressively on the neck and sucking. I groaned, hands trailing up and down his bare back, nails digging into his collarbones and leaving shallow half-moon shaped marks on him. He growls at me in a frankly animalistic way before he snatches my wrist, dragging me into his bedroom.

We started kissing again, tongues probing against tongues, teeth nibbling at lower lips, mouths slotting against each other and making hot, wet sounds. It was beautiful.

Dan broke away, a dark blush in his cheeks and brown eyes turned into pools of black. He took some panting breaths before saying "Phil. I want to try something different. Is that ok?"

"As long as it isn't like those fucked up fanfictions then yes." He laughs and pulls me by the waist into him, grinding himself into me. I leaned backwards in his arms, moaning breathlessly.

"Dan…" I groan, throwing my head back and grinding back against him. He shakes; his grip tightening as he lets out a low moan. I lift my head to stare at his lust blown eyes that were practically feasting on me. My cheeks singe, but I bite my lips and grab his arms before whispering a weak "More."

Dan throws me on his bed before ripping at my button up shirt, tearing off a couple of buttons in the process.

I laugh weakly. "Dan…you broke…my shirt"

"You won't care about that while you're screaming my name love." He whispered in a deep husky voice. I shuddered and leant back, so my throat was exposed and closed my eyes. He stood up and undid his pants before kicking of his shoes and socks and throwing himself back onto me. My legs wrapped around his waist, his face buried in my neck and covering it in bits and kisses. Everything was so passionate, so raw and oh so real. It was dizzying. Dan pinned me down, hands on either of my shoulders. He looked at me and gave me a giddy grin. I laughed.

"Phil?"

"Yep?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too you dork. Now…show me what you have planned for me." I say, before I whimper, rolling my hips into his at the end of my sentence, our hardened cocks grinding against each with delicious friction. We both groaned and he pulled away, undoing my belt before pulling down my jeans and shoes. But…I lifted my head, confused as to why he still had the belt after he threw my jeans away.

_Oh._

He climbed over me, grabbing my wrists and binding them almost painfully together with my belt. Shuffling back down, he grabbed my feet and spread them apart before tying my feet tightly to the ends of the bed with my shirt and jeans. He stood up slowly, his hair messy, his skin sweaty and his body heaving with breaths. He looked me up and down, admiring his work. I couldn't help but blush at how exposed I felt. How powerless I was to him. But…

God it felt good.

He grinned at me, a slight twinkle in his eye. Those chocolate brown eyes never left mine as he slowly took of his pants, leaving him naked in front of me. I whistled as he turned around, letting me take him in from all angles.

"My god Dan how did I manage to get you?"

"The real question is how I managed to get YOU."

"Shut up and screw me."

He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked, going to his bedside table and getting lube. The leather of the belt made me wrists itch and the knots were so tight I could feel my skin bruising. But I didn't care.

I watched him with wide eyes as he stared at me, lathering his hands with lube and rubbing it to warm it up a bit. He lay on top of me, his groin rubbing against me and causing me to thrash against my binds. He smirked and kissed me viciously, taking my tongue in his mouth and sucking on it before abandoning my lips and biting at my jaw and neck. His tongue trailed lines on my skin, my body felt hot and feverish where ever he touched and then…

"_Oh god!" _I let out a deep groan as his first finger went inside, stretching me as he pumped it in and out. Before I couldn't even get used to that, he had already shoved his second finger in, crooking them upwards and hitting a bundle of nerves that made me cry out in pure pleasure. His name fell from my lips like a prayer, growing louder with ever lick, kiss, bite, thrust and grind.

"Uh, Dan. More. More, more! Faster, god Dan Ah!"

He moaned, his fingers still working me as he pushed his lips into the shell of my ear and breathed. "I love it when you beg."

I felt like I was drowning in the best possible way. I wanted to touch him, but the binds were too tight. I pushed against them, wanting, NEEDING to touch the man on top of me. But I couldn't. I thrashed and withered in his grasp as he added a third finger, a slight burning feeling spreading through my body. But I could easily ignore it with the waves of building pleasure.

"Ugh DAN! FUCK!" I screamed as he pushed his fingers hard into my prostate, making me lean upward off the bed, crushing our bodies together in a mess of sweat, skin and moans. "Fuck. Just…ugh. Do me already you ..oh!…twat."

"With pleasure."

Dan pulled away from me and I whined at the lack of contact. The sweat underneath my binds made me shuffle around, trying to get comfy. It didn't work. I heard the tear of a packet and the pop of the lube being opened again before I felt…_Oh my god._

"Daan…" I whined, my throat feeling rough and dry.

"Oh! Oh god. Fuck. Are you fucking kidding me? So…uh, tight!" Dan gasped, pulling back his hips before snapping them forward again, with enough force to bang the headboard against our wall. He didn't want this tender; no he went at a fast and hard pace, banging me into the headboard with reckless abandon.

"Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, UH DAN. FUCK. DAN OH GOD YES HARDER DAN HARDER FASTER DAN FUCK!" I screamed as he changed his angle, hitting that bundle of nerves over and over again in a brutal pace. Jesus I was gonna feel this in the morning.

"Scream my name Phil!" He shouted at me, digging his nails into my hips when they tried to thrust forwards. I moaned, a hot, tightening feeling rising in my lower abdomen. My wrists pushed against my restraints, my legs kicked at the posts, my head smashed into the bed and the creaks and moans and groans grew louder as the room filled with the scent and sounds of pure, raw sex.

He let one hand trail to my member and pulled and tugged in time with the thrusts. I could see stars, my mouth hanging open and my eyes closed as I let out porn star worthy moans.

"DAN! DAN! DAN! DAN! OH GOD DAAAAN!" I screamed, my toes curling, my body bending upwards, and my throat raw with screams as I came hard. Dan wasn't far behind, groaning as he pushed in a shuddering thrust and collapsed on top of me, his damp hair rubbing against my gleaming chest. Slowly, he pulled out and took off the condom; chucking it in the bin. I felt like mush, my whole body jelly and my legs shaking.

"Was that..." Dan panted and caught his breath before continuing "Was that good?"

"That was mind blowing."

"I…good. That felt fantastic." He murmured before untying my feet and crawling over me to untie my hands. As soon as they were free I rubbed them and inspected them. Dark purple bands were around each wrist. I showed them to Dan and he giggled.

"You are a very cheeky boy Daniel James Howell."

"Everyone will know I topped." He added smugly. I rolled my eyes and pulled him into me, hugging him to my chest. He pulled his sheet up with his foot and cuddled into me, kissing my neck lazily as he started to drift into sleep.

"I love you Phillip Lester."

"And I you Daniel Howell."

He murmured something untranslatable and fell into a deep sleep. With a smile still on my face, I closed my eyes and fell into dream land with him.

**Ah sex, how I love you. This is an edited, re upload of a fanfic I deleted. This was the only chapter I really loved, so I hope you love it too. Mwah! -theivydaggers**


End file.
